paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenzu "The Kid" Hazard
Tenzu (Tenzu" キッド"ハザード, Tenzu" kiddo" hazādo) is a "Black Booker" ( " ブラックブッカー " or by his other meaning. " Burakkubukkā " ) and one of the most wanted persons ever been tried out to be captured. He has maded a cameo on the "Black Book" ( " ブラックブック " or " by his other meaning, " Burakku bukku " ) on episode 121, secretly introduced as one of the dead that served the "High Lord" to bring peace at the world. During Gala's return saga, Tenzu is brought back from the dead, only to serve Gala along with his team-mates, the "Black Bookers". Background Tenzu was borned in the Hazard's clan hideout. Being from the Hazard Clan was a good deal for Tenzu. However, nobody knew who was his mother and his father. All it was known from the start, was that Tenzu's lineage was discovered and claimed to be the legendary " Atomic cell " wielder ( 原子セル, Genshi seru ) , as he was free to manipulate his own cells, by turning them atomic or at anytipe of Radioactive/Nuclear energy. Already mastering it at such a young age, Tenzu was claimed and himself had achieved a place between the "Black Bookers", as he was granted with the place number "7". At some point, he stopped his own age, becoming somewhat a old guy in a child's body. His age by the time of his death was, and was exacly stated, 77. Considering that he stoped getting old, it is unknown if that was part of his own special blood or not. Hence, Tenzu is known as "The Kid". Personality Tenzu was a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless necessary, as seen when he decided to watch a duel between two warriors of his own clan, only to be sitted and watching, cheering for both. Tenzu was also cheerfull, hence the state above. Whereas a problem would occur on that exact moment, or if a enemy would gain a upperhand on the battle, Tenzu never loses his cool, always smiling. Thou when he stops smiling, it is a sign that he is starting to get serious, thus warning the adversary of a potential defeat. Aside from this, Tenzu's persona is splited: Whereas he remains calm and just watching, he displays comments with an irony to low the confidence of his opponents, while mocking the weakests. Lord Domingo states the latter that the motive why he is behaving like that is the personal aura that Gala mixes with the resurrected "Black Booker's", puting them on some sort of a Gala's second copy bodies. Thou the statements up top, Tenzu does not like to battle, not until something important happens, and in that moment, no one could stop him. A change occurs on Tenzu after Andre and R's mixed attack on him being a sucess. He displays a more enraged persona, whitlist devoted to harm, if not to kill , all of those who will be at his way. Appearence Tenzu is shown to have a brown hair, sometimes long, sometimes low (according to his own power, the more hair he gain, the more power he obtains). He has blue-crimsom eyes. Tenzu is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has pale skin. After his resurrection, Tenzu somehow gained a scar on his left cheeck. Abilities Being the wield of the "Atomic Cell", Tenzu was granted with rare abilities of creating massive amounts of three types of atomic's compartiments to perform any attack he desires too. With the intensive training he performed, he can manipulate this three types with total freedom, resembling a total menace on battle. Thou his mastery at this ability is learned to be praised, his cells from his own blood have a high chance of imploding themselfs, therefor killing Tenzu. Fighting style: Atomic Grave Althou Tenzu is more efficient as a long-rage man on the battlefield, he suprised the entire platoon of Andre by defending himself against "Sephira" with just his own hand, showing a litle of his own fighting ability: the "Atomic Grave" ( "アトミック墓", " Atomikku haka" ) . This style showned too much of a treath against a fighting master like Jackson, Andre or even Deum. Tenzu even managed to shover them all away from him, with just one swing of his left hand. Thou he is speedfull, the style does not bases itself on strenght, rather it serves as a method of defense technique. Whereas this is a part from is own blood cell or from his lineage, it is impossible to detail properly. Other than that, while using this fighting style, Tenzu turns to be a danger of other levels. Even while looking at other scenes, Tenzu was able to properly defend the attack off the left from Andre while he defended with sucess the combined attack of Jackson's "Thunder Song" and Deum's " Holigrama Techinque " , all at the same time. In addition to this, the "Atomic Grave" fighting style was considered to be kepted in a secret, thus no one could learn from it, hence Tenzu being the original and the only one who has total knowledge of it. Manipulation Of Atomic Proportions Since his young years of life until his time of death, Tenzu had the ability to manipulate his own cells, modificating their shape and size, as well their celular microscopic bonds. While manipulating them at will, Tenzu's ability allows him to reproduce his own cells to be at the pinch of the atomic level. Thus, Tenzu own body is a time-ticking bomb with epic proportions once he is killed, and each time someone touches on him, he can explode himself at will , due to his perfect control off it. It is rare to testify that even Andre, R or even Lord Domingos admitted that Tenzu's own strenght does not comes out from his own abilities; it comes from his perfection and coolness when he manipulates it. Lord Domingos goes on far to say that no one can use the Atomic cells with perfection like Tenzu, hence being praised by a enemy on the battle. Tenzu utilizes three different styles with his Atomic Cell : *Alpha Style ( " アルファスタイル ", Arufasutairu ) : Tenzu uses the "Alpha Style" when he starts his play with most of the army from Lord Domingos. It is a style based on a long range projectiles that are used as a machine-gun type attack from Tenzu own body. *Beta Style ( " ベータスタイル " , Bētasutairu ) : Tenzu uses the "Beta Style" when someone pushes him to go out of his shell, wich means if someone tries to get Tenzu mad, he will answer with the "Beta Style", wich on that category resides the "Atomic Grave" fighting style. It is a style based on a medium range attacks, that can pin down an opponent or bash them away. *Omega Style ( " オメガスタイル ", Omegasutairu ) : Tenzu utilized the "Omega Style" when Andre, R , Jackson and Deum where far enough to challenge him , being a handicap of 4 against 1, thou Andre states that even 4 with that rate of power that exceeds excellency could be posed and could also be a medium match against Tenzu, at least when he uses his "Omega Style". It is a style based on a low range attacks, that resemble a grapple-crush movements, and also a multi-combination of punches and kicks with explosive condiments on it. Overall Part 1 Finding the jewel of Evan While Royal, Moon-Bella and RavenG where on a search for the jewel of Evan, the squad was approached by a Vigiliador named Eriq. While chatting with the group, Moon-Bella asks if the man did not knew where the jewel of Evan was hiding. The man replied with a negative answer, thou he gaved a "Black Book" at Royal, warning him that even on the search of the most precious treasure, they where watching. Eriq then refers that the jewel was hided by a group of "Black Bookers", among them was Tenzu. Royal agreeded to be carefoul about them and leaved. Obtaining answers When Royal was back with the jewel, Eriq was founded dead with his stomach exploded. He noticed the blood that was drawn on the floor: the symbol of the "Black Bookers" . At the graveyard, Royal noticed a shadow overlooking them, whitlist he knew they would come soon or later. Part 2 Battles from the past At some point, when Lord Domingos arrived (after Galaxia's death) , Andre felt that they needed a explanation about what was going on, for it was too confused at that moment to understand. Lord Domingos explained that Galaxia was a mere reflection without too much power from another higher being, the other half of the "Paralel World's" weapon: Gala. Lord Domingos then explains that, years ago, even before the worlds where settled as different from the others, he and Gala where the chosen ones to carry the "Paralel World" , the most strongest weapon on the galaxy. Eventually, Gala decided to wield it only for himself, expanding chaos and harmness, while Lord Domingos tried to come with a peace-treatment, trying to get along with him. With no sucess, Gala decided to call up a war. In that war, Tenzu was on the side of the good alliance, teaming up with Rainbowo, the great-great-great-grandfather of Jackson and Izu. Eventually, Tenzu survived the war, but died shortly after that. Lord Domingos always reminded him as someone who was "faithfull at turning the tables on the enemy" .